


Distant Cries

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Free Verse, Mystery, Suspense, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Somewhere in the distance, as if by a return cry,Not knowing when or why a fell voice calledA Nazgûl nonetheless heard me.A poem I wrote in 2011. Features Frodo Baggins and the Nazgul.





	Distant Cries

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ book trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien; all material from the films belongs to Peter Jackson. Any original material, characters, and places belong to me, the authoress of this fan fiction poem.
> 
> *.*.*
> 
> This is a self-insertion poem. It is also a dream poem, connecting two dreams together, weaving them in a way that they become one story. One fanfic. This poem was critiqued by my beta-reader, Sauron Gorthaur, who I would like to thank for helping me with punctuation, grammatical errors, and typos.
> 
>  _Update:_ I wrote this poem and posted it in April 2011. My writing has improved since seven years ago. So, enjoy. :)

Hearkened, as if led by a distant cry  
I heard the sounds of many pass me by.  
In dreams, I was still awakened, if only so briefly  
I could not recall much, nor could I find anyone  
Who knew my name or heard the sound  
Of light shining; awakened in full  
All hues turned to a glowing, golden light.

o-o-o

Somewhere in the distance, as if by a return cry,  
Not knowing when or why a fell voice called  
A Nazgûl nonetheless heard me.  
What ill manner brought me to this plain country?  
Was I still inside a dream? I must have been joking.  
Of course this wasn't a joke, for the dream existed  
Still in my mind, as if I had run away from all doubts and sighs.

As I stumbled amidst the plain ground,  
Wondering where I was or who could hear me now,  
That's when I saw a white horse with grey spots  
Gallop towards me, as if it knew what pained me then.

I glanced up, and right as I saw him  
He extended his arm, his hand, towards me.  
So valiant and unreal it seems: what dreams will lead  
People to places never before witnessed by mortal eyes.  
If only I knew then where I would go now,  
I never found out, but the last thing I remember  
Before coming awake out of this strange dream  
Was riding on the back of his horse's saddle  
For I recalled his name was Frodo Baggins.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
